Equipment Guide
Whatever you do, you'll need some gear to do it with. Weapons and armor might be the most obvious examples of Adventuring gear but sometimes it's nice to have a rope, or bandages. Or food. What specifically the currency of the realm is, or if it even has currency, is largely dependent upon your game's setting. And it will change from world to world, land to land. Consider that a day's wages in Faerune is roughly 10 copper coins but on Athas that's a hundred days of hard work in one bag. If you travel to any port along the Mass Effect Relay Network those coins are mere baubles worth only as much metal as it took to make them. On the other hand the United Federation of Planets doesn't use money at all. Your DM will have information on whatever the local economy is. Item values here are just estimations based on a standard credit value and may have no real game application. Personal Gear Melee Weapons * Cleave: If an Attack from this weapon Incapacitates a Target you may make another Attack against an adjacent Target as a Free Action. * Disarm: This Weapon gains an extra Bonus when attempting to Disarm a Target. * Double Attack: This weapon may make two Attacks as a single Action. * Grapple: This weapon is capable of Grappling a Target. * Knockback: On an Overwhelmingly Successful Attack the Target must roll to keep its balance * Parry:Attempts to Parry with this weapon receive a Bonus * Shell Blast: Damage from shotgun-like blast at melee range, no Trait bonuses * Reach: This weapon is able to strike Targets up to 2 paces away * Throwable: This weapon is balanced to be thrown accurately without penalty, as opposed to haphazardly. Ranged Weapons * Auto: Weapon can fire in Single Shot, Bursts, or Full Auto * Burst: Weapon only first in Bursts * Slow Reload: Requires Major Action to reload weapon Armor * Cold Res: Armor may soak against Cold effects * Heat Res: Armor may soak against Heat effects * Encumbering: -1d6 on Speed & Body related rolls * Modern: Armor may soak firearms damage * Stealth Bonus: +1d6 on Stealth related rolls Shields Equipment Repair Eventually something will break and you can't replace it with credits. Or coins. Or rocks. Whatever the currency is. Maybe you need to save your money-teeth for something else. Repairs allow a character to use their relevant Crafting or Engineering skill to complete the work provided materials are on hand. Job Difficulty Just how hard it is to repair your favorite sword depends upon a lot of factors. What's it made from? Is it magic? Does it somehow have moving parts? Vehicles Usually it's best to get these things into a shop. But what if you don't own a shop or worse, you are the shop? Well it's handy to know how repairs of your larger things work in that case. Materials cost whatever you can negotiate, find, or steal. Time on the other hand depends on your skill, available help, and tools. The chart below is broken down by points, that is how many Wounds the vehicle's suffered. If you're swapping out one functional system for another, like changing weapons on a mech, then assume the time is 1/4th of the max hours. This also applies to replacing a destroyed part with a new part. Category:Game System __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__